


Uneasy Feelings

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Time Drabble Day/Hiatus Hijinks [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma talks to Belle about Rumple</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uneasy Feelings

**Uneasy Feelings**  
 **Characters:** Henry, Emma, Belle  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Emma talks to Belle about Rumple  
 **Word Count:** 855  
 **Prompt:** Drabble Day prompts12/10 Secrets and Lies and 12/17 New Beginnings

Henry knocked on the door to Emma’s office at the police station. “Hey Mom!”

“Hey Kid! what's up?” Emma asked Henry.

“I was wondering if you need help around the station.” Henry looked around. “I could sweep up and take out the trash.”

“I really don't need any help. Why are you asking?” Emma sat back in her chair.

“Grandpa left Storybrooke and Belle closed the shop so I have nothing to do in the afternoons.” Henry said.

“Gold left? When?” Emma stood up. She wasn’t sure why but it bothered her. She picked up her gun and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair

“I'm not sure.” Henry said. “She just said that he was gone and he wasn’t coming back.”

“Where is Belle now?” Emma asked.

“She's at the library.” Henry said. “Mom, she still has his dagger. The real one not the fake he gave her to start with.”

“What do you mean the fake one?” Emma asked. “There was a fake one?”

“Yeah. Grandpa gave her a fake one when they got married, That’s what she told me anyway.” Henry said.

“If she has the dagger and Gold is gone. That must mean that she forced him to go.” Emma mused. “But why would she do that?”

“You have met my Grandpa, right? He is always doing something sneaky. He tells lies and keeps secrets all the time.” Henry said.

Emma was astonished that Henry had even noticed such things. There must have been something in her face because he smiled at her.

“I notice things. It’s what I do.” Henry said. “He’s Rumpelstiltskin. He always has something going on that’s underhanded.”

“Wow! You and I need to have a talk about what you know and how you found out. But not right now. I need to talk to Belle.” Emma put her hand on his shoulder. “Go back to the apartment and see if your Grandma needs you to do anything for her.”

"You mean like babysit?" Henry smirked.

“Tell her to let you clean or something. I’ll be back later.” Emma rushed past him before he could argue with her.

Emma went straight to the library. She found Belle shelving books in the back of the library.

“Belle?” Emma walked up to her. “Henry said that Gold was gone. What happened?”

Belle turned around and wiped the tears from her eyes. “He lied to me again. He made me think that he had given me his dagger so that I could keep him from doing bad things. He said he trusted me.  He gave me a fake dagger instead. I can’t believe I married him.”

“No offense but you knew what he was like before you married him.” Emma said. “Do you know where he went?”

“No I don’t.” Belle said. “I forced him across the town line and then I walked back to the library. I didn’t look back. I just couldn’t take it anymore. He had goodness in him once but it’s not there anymore.”

“Belle, I know you are upset with him and you have a right to be but I have to ask you something.” Emma paused. “Is there any way he can get back into town without anyone knowing?”

“I don’t think so. I think he has to stay away as long as I have the real dagger. That was what I commanded him to do.” Belle started to cry again. “Emma, what have I done?”

“You did what you felt like you needed to do. I understand.” Emma said. “I guess we will have to just wait and see.”

Belle wiped her tears again. “I don’t even know if the dagger still controls him past the town line. He didn’t come back once I sent him over so I assume it did but I could be wrong.”

Emma nodded. “Why don’t you go home and take care of yourself. I don’t think anyone is going to need the library today.”

“I tried but I can’t go home. It’s where he and I had planned our future.” Belle said. She threw a book back onto the cart. “I don’t even know where to go.”

“Go to Granny’s for now. I’ll help you when you are ready to find a new place.” Emma said. “I may be looking for one myself soon. We are getting a little crowded.”

“Thanks Emma.” Belle hugged her. “I think that maybe a good idea for now. A fresh start is just what I need.”

“Yeah.” Emma said with a sympathetic smile. “I have has a few of those. You’re going to fine. It’s just going to take some time.”

“I’m just going to finish this first then I head over to Granny’s.” Belle said.

Emma nodded. “I better get back to the station. Let me know if you need anything.”

“I will.” Belle said. She turned back to the bookshelf and started to put back on the shelf.

Emma left with a strange feeling in her stomach. She had a feeling she would see Gold again and it wasn’t going to be a happy reunion for anyone.                 


End file.
